Pick Up The Phone
by Logie Wan Kenobi
Summary: As Kendall listens to the voicemail that Jett left him after a very bad night, the blonde starts to think that perhaps their relationship isn't ever going to work out. Based on 'Pick Up The Phone' by Falling In Reverse


Kendall groaned as his phone went off and debated on letting it just ring but he knew with the ringtone playing ('Sexy And I Know It') that Jett was the one calling and knew that if he didn't answer that his boyfriend would probably get upset and mad. It was why they had fought the night before. Kendall had been spending the day with the guys and didn't notice when Jett had texted him and his boyfriend, being the guy he was, immediately jumped to conclusions that he was cheating on him after half an hour without a response. Now, Jett wasn't 'a clingy girlfriend' and wasn't possessive, but he had a problem. He had had boyfriends and girlfriends cheat on him and Jett had cheated before so he often worried about it. Kendall had told him time and time again that he was a loyal guy, that he would never cheat on him, but Jett was Jett. Jett had cheated before and worried about his partners cheating on him.

Kendall sighed as he grabbed his phone and knew it went to voicemail as soon as he did so and waited a moment before he went to listen to the voicemail his boyfriend had left him. He sat up and rubbed at his neck that was sore, along with everything else, and leaned against the headrest as he listened.

Jett's voice was calm as he spoke, which was a bit surprising as Kendall listened to it. The night before they had fought and yelled at each other and Jett was calm. "Pick up the phone. Answer your text.",there was a sigh, like he was planning the next part, "Well...I apologize about last night. I really did not mean to disrespect...you..."

Kendall heard Jett end the message with ending the call and looked at his phone and blinked at it. Jett was calm after a rough night or fists and slamming and the cops stopping by their apartment? He sighed as he remembered some of the text's Jett had left him before the fight.

'You better be alone'

'No, I'm not obsessed!'

'But if I catch you with someone else you know I'm going to be upset!'

He sighed as he remembered the fighting that had started as soon as he had gotten home to a very pissed Jett. He groaned as his boyfriend jumped up and started yelling and shoving at him, screaming that Kendall shouldn't worry him and should let him know where he is and what he's doing all the time and Kendall had yelled back that Jett needed to calm down and not get so upset over something that didn't mean anything. That he could hang out with the guys because they were best friends and he had grown up with them and that despite Jett being his boyfriend, Jett was second to them. As Kendall remembered he flinched at the statement. It had been in the heat of the moment and the look of hurt on the actor's face had been too much.

Kendall had shoved Jett back after he had been pushed into the wall and his voice had risen to a dangerous volume, "I truly believe the reason I'm here is to tell you the truth that your ending is near! Oh, one day you must look at yourself in the mirror." He was stopped when Jett tried to speak but he shoved him down on the couch and glared down at the other male, "I still don't think you are hearing me clear! You must understand that our friendship is done, justified by the person you have become!" THey had started as friends at one point and then they started going out. That was when things started to get worse. "And because of the fact that enough is enough, now I'm the one that's holding the gun!" He pointed at the door, meaning that he was done. He was leaving and that was that. Jett was the one that often threatened to leave and never come back but he never did, never had the strength to do so. Kendall on the other hand could. He could leave. He wasn't tempted to stay. He was done.

Kendall stared at his phone and sighed as he decided to text Jett instead of calling him. It was the safest way. 'Whoa! This is the end of us. I have tried way to hard to heal. I have loved you so much it hurts me, dear. And this, this will be the end of us.' He read it over a few times before he finally sent it.

Jett paced around the apartment as he waited for Kendall to answer the phone. "Pick up the phone...pick up the phone...pick up the phone..." After their fighting Kendall had stormed off and left, probably staying with James, whose apartment wasn't far from the one they shared. Used to share. Jett wasn't sure anymore. He knew he had over reacted. He had had the worse day ever and took it out of Kendall. He didn't get many chances to explain it to Kendall, the fighting starting immediately. All because of him. He sighed as he finished up the voicemail to leave his boyfriend, "Well, I apologize for last night, I did not mean to disrespect..."

The night before was fresh in his mind. The shoving, the hitting, the kicking, the fists, everything. His back was still sore form when Kendall had hit him and he had landed on the coffee table and ended up bouncing off the side of it. That had been when Kendall had said something about police then Jett heard the sirens. The neighbors had probably called them.

Jett had groaned as he tried to get up. His whole body was aching from fighting with Kendall. "Pick yourself up off the floor!" Kendall had bruises all over his face from Jett leaping at him and hitting him several times when he had threatened to leave. Kendall had retaliated with punching and hitting him back. Usually Jett would've found the whole thing sexy, but he knew Kendall didn't see it that way so he had to think of it as serious. So of course he had tears in his eyes. Because Kendall was thinking of leaving him. Kendall tried to straighten himself up to answer the door, "Wipe the tears off your face because the cops are knocking on the door!" he hissed at Jett and went to wipe tears off his boyfriends face but Jett stepped away from him, "They'll want to know what's up." Kendall looked around and sighed, "Better tell them that you fell.",he pointed at his face, the bruises evident on him more so then Jett, "'Cause when they see the bruises on my face they're probably taking both of us to jail."

When the cops had left, buying the story that Jett had fallen and Kendall had had a wrestling match with his friends and had gotten hurt by accident because they all played rather rough (the cops recognized Kendall and bought the story completely), Jett glared and turned to Kendall, hatred of the way Kendall was recognized and he wasn't. How Kendall could get off the hook for something so easily.

"I'm sick and tired of fighting each other. The lying, the crying, the calling your mother!",he clenched his fists and Kendall looked at him in shock, thinking things had gotten better. He had been wrong. Jett was fuming, blaming Kendall for everything again, "The calling of names-" Kendall stopped him and glared, furious, "I'm bothered and smothered! We kiss and make up and get under the covers. A dangerous cycle I don't understand!" He stepped closer to Jett and they glared at each other, "The kicking, the screaming, the breaking of limbs!" Jett quickly grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "I"ll be damned if I see you with another man! If I cannot have you then nobody can!"

Jett immediately looked at his phone when he got a text and saw it was from Kendall and opened it quickly to stare at it. 'Whoa! This will be the end of us. I have tried way to hard to heal. I have loved you so much it hurts me, dear. And this, this will be the end of us.' He stared at his phone for several minutes, body shaking in horror. It was horrible. He felt numb.

Kendall hadn't bullshited it. He just went straight to the point. He sighed as he texted back, slowly, "Death do us part, I thought you would never go straight for my heart. I'm better off living in Hell." He didn't mean it in a bad way. Just that he knew Kendall was serious. That Kendall just knew the best way to end it. Too bad he couldn't have done it the night before. He tossed his phone onto his bed and went to walk away.

Jett's attitude about the whole thing didn't last too long. He dove at his phone again. "Pick up the phone...pick up the phone... PICK UP THE PHONE!" He wanted to hear Kendall say it. To speak it. But nothing. Voicemail again. But as soon as he hung up Kendall called. His smile grew and before he could even say 'Hello' Kendall spoke, "Well, I apologize about last night. I really didn't mean to disprect." And then he hung up, leaving Jett to stare at the phone in absolute confusion.


End file.
